


Why do I feel so small?

by DecorumNuntius



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Creative license used because why the hell not, Gen, How Do I Tag, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecorumNuntius/pseuds/DecorumNuntius
Summary: I'm the last one left of my species.. And I'm about to become extinct... Thanks a lot you bloodsuckers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first publication on here, so please be kind! Just an outright warning that updates will be spotty at best.

Lunch is boring. 

It's especially boring if you can't actually eat any of the food the school serves. 

It's not even like I have anyone to talk to either, though I think that may be because everyone else here is a judgemental assbutt*. This dilemma is exactly the reason I was now sitting in the canteen by the bins, pushing inedible food around my plate. Weirdly though, the mush that they've served smells almost... Good... Today. 

Wait. 

Crap. That's not the food. 

No no no no no no no no!! I just got here! It's not fair that freaking vampires find this town right as I've settled in! 

I look up as the raw scent of the vampires becomes stronger, then proceed to see SIX VAMPIRES walk in like they own the bloody school. It's normally surprising to see THREE tolerate each other's presence, let alone twice that amount. The coven is a mix of bronze-haired, 2 brunettes and golden males as well as a black haired pixie-like girl and a stunning blonde. 

I stand up swiftly and start to walk to the other side of the canteen. I need to get out of here before they realise I exist. I need to avoid any and all contact with them. I need to... Crap, I made eye contact with the golden haired male. 

What do I do?!?

Okay, okay, think. And all heads are turning, he's told his coven about me, I'm dead, really dead this time. (Pun totally intended, hahaha laugh before my own demise).

I quickly direct my hazel eyes downwards. What do I know about vampires? They have good hearing? I can use that! Maybe if I whisper quietly to them, they'll let me leave peacefully. No, that's a stupid idea. I could always just stay... And guarantee my certain death. Plan A it is. Here goes my dignity, and life, and confidence. 

"I apologise sincerely great ones for intruding on your space, I shall leave far away within the day" I mumble to my feet. It never hurts to be polite to people, especially when said people could definitely kill you. 

Five heads snap towards me as I quickly scan the room for the nearest possible exit. I curse under my breath as I realise that the only available exit is the one that the just entered though, and they happen to be standing in front of it. Holy fishturds, that complicates things. 

Just as I'm about to wallow in the news of my inevitable death, the words "Outside, five minutes, by the forest" float over to my ears, no louder than a breath. 

My head whips up faster than a vampire can say 'go' as I try to look for the speaker, but the group is already gone, almost as if they were never there. 

I weigh up my options. As I see it, I could either:  
A) disregard them, stay inside and possibly live to see another day or live a firey death for disobeying the superior species  
B) see what they want, go outside and possibly live a firey death or live to see another day. 

Great, so both options have the same consequences. I am curious to see what the coven wants however. Usually a Valkyrie like me would be dead already, regardless of how many witnesses there are. 

I quickly hurry into the woods by the school, following the bitter trail of the vampires' scents.

**Author's Note:**

> My version of a valkyrie is not going to fit the lore of one. I am going to use her as a strong female character but she's not going to be a warrior. I'm still on the fence about if she has wings or not. I actually have no idea what I'm doing, I might just make up a whole new creature because I've veered so far away from the lore. We'll see how it goes...


End file.
